samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Bird
Bad Bird is third in command of the ninja crows. He's the youngest leader of the Ninja Crow clan. He also is Speedy enemy. In Japan his name is Karamaru. More than his enemy Speedy is his rival, someone he just has to defeat. His greatest ambition is to be as evil and powerful as his father (who was the original Bad Bird or Dirty bird). He was voiced by Kōichi Yamadera in KNT and by Rick Jones (same actor who voice Speedy and the Ninja Crows) in SPC. He takes care of doing most of the Big Cheese’s "Becoming the Emperor" schemes. He spys on the Big Cheese when the Big Cheese talks to Jerry Atric about their next scheme. Bad Bird usually wears a Japanese monk outfit (An outfit with giant concial straw hat) when he's going out. Bad Bird appears to begin a slow road to reform in the episode "Pizza Bird Delivers" while working at the Pizza Cats restaurant, and sometimes secretly helps them. For example, he deflects Jerry Atric's cheating attempt against Speedy (in the form of a dart) during a Kung Fu tournament, because of the lack of honor in cheating. Some episodes Speedy tries to be friends with Bad Bird. He was once a nice child before he was train to be a member of the Ninja Crow Clan. Contradicting this, in the two-part episode "Bad Bird Uncaged", a magical helmet gives him extra powers; he humiliates the Pizza Cats and nearly defeats them. He one time tied Speedy in the sack and start kicking him around with the Ninja Crows. He later on in the series he develop his own Ginzu power to equally match Speedy in the last episode. In the last episode the two of them has a showdown, the two were evenly match until Bad Bird gains the upper hand, and he manage to defeat Speedy. Speedy convinces him to reform and Bad Bird reforms. He spare Speedy's life and save him from a collapse building. Bad Bird helps Speedy save the world from a incoming comet. Bad Bird becomes reacquainted with his childhood sweetheart Carla. After not seeing each other for years, they have a chance meeting in the episode "All You Need Is Love". Bad Bird deeply regrets abandoning her and still has feelings for her; he almost reunites with her, and even asks the Pizza Cats for help, and they agree to let them live together in peace. But at the end of the episode, Bad Bird decides to avoids further contact with Carla because of his commitment to the Ninja Crows: he does not want her to see the criminal side of what he does, and love is forbidden in the Ninja Crow clan. Later, in the episode "Samurai Savings Time", he witnesses a younger version of himself and Carla playing together in a field, which brings back memories and longing for her. The younger couple talks about getting married and having children of their own. Finally, at the conclusion of "The Big Comet Caper", they reunite, marry, and begin working with the Pizza Cats. He reforms and abandons the Big Cheese and the Ninja Crows and begins working with the Pizza Cats. In the end of the series he finally manage to be Speedy's equal in combat and friendship. Bad Bird and Speedy became partners in crime-fighting and delivering pizzas. He change his name to Good Bird. Birdie Good Bird. He is still somewhat annoyed by Speedy. He is more competent in delivering pizzas than the Pizza Cats. Fan episodes If the series would have continued their partnership would have grown and they develop new technique that will take the both of them to pull it off. Also, if the series continue people will call him Good Bird, he helps get the Pizza Cats back in shape and helps them out. He would later encounter his father. (He thought his father died.) Good Bird and Carla would have a son and later they will have another son. He would also be a caring husband. He would be a full-time hero. He would be one of the Pizza Cats greatest ally to the team. He spys on the Big Cheese to get information to help the Pizza Cats. He will be the team's ninja. Good Bird and Speedy will discover that their half brothers. Category:Samurai Pizza Cats / Kyattou Ninden Teyandee Heroes